1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to packaging, and, more particularly, to a package for accommodating a lamp and collapsible shade for shipment.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Various packages are known for shipping lamps and shades. Generally, such packages must be relatively large and bulky to accommodate a lamp and its shade. Some shades are collapsible but heretofore there has been no package that could economically accommodate a lamp and its collapsible shade for shipment in a safe manner.
There is a need for a package for shipping a lamp and its shade in a safe manner that uses less packaging material than known packages.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved package for shipping a lamp and its collapsible shade.
It is a further object of this invention to carry out the foregoing object using a lesser amount of packaging material than known similar packages.
These and other objects are preferably accomplished by a blank which can be folded into an open ended generally triangularly shaped box, a lamp and a collapsible shade being disposed in the box and the open end of the box being closed off by a foldable panel.